Till the end of summer
by Katsura369
Summary: Sakura hated Sasuke but he seemed infatuated with her. So when an arrangement by her parents has her running to an island the source of her problem comes looking for her but instead of dragging her back offers her a way out. "If I can't get you to fall in love with me by the end of summer I'll make sure our engagement is ended and we won't get married deal?" "It's a deal Uchiha"


**Hello wonderful readers. I hope you enjoy this story with one of my favourite pairings. Now for this story please note that there is going to be a bit OOC (out of character) from nearly everyone if this plot is going to work, oh and even though I've made Sasuke and Sakura the main pairing here keep in mind that like most of my stories it's going to be a bit Sakura multi. **

**Anyway Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Alright that's the end of class" Kakashi said as he finished erasing the last lesson from the board "Enjoy summer vacation and be sure to do your assignments and make it back alive….or don't"<p>

The class cheered as they started packing and crammed their way through the door to get out of the class room all except one.

Sakura Haruno sat at her desk waiting until the other students were done cramming their way through the door before she left since she didn't want to get caught in that and. She smiled happily when she was the only one left in the class; even the teacher had tried to cram his way through; she started packing her books away.

She accidently dropped her pencil on the ground while she was packing and reached down to get it but before she could get to it she saw a pair of shoes and someone leaning down to pick it up. Her eyes wondered up and she felt her happy mood vanish.

With those onyx eyes; raven coloured spiked hair; tall and handsome face with a body that made every girl drool well all except her.

There before her stood what Sakura considered to be the most arrogant; jerk she had ever met, Sasuke Uchiha; the number one heart throb of school and a thorn in her side since the beginning of high school.

"What the hell Uchia?" Sakura hissed narrowing her eyes at him "You're not in this class and FYI it ended"

Sasuke looked at the object of his affection and amusement before smirking; a pink haired beauty; those emerald; that waist long pink hair; slender and curvy figure not to mention a nice rack. There sat Sakura Haruno, she was the second best student in the grade below him and also the girl the Uchiha had been infatuated with ever since day one of high school.

"Hey Sakura" Sasuke greeted holding up her pencil "You drop this?"

She nodded "Yes Uchiha; can I have it now?"

Sasuke smirked down at her; Sakura always stopped smiling whenever he was around her and it was a bit disheartening but amusing at the same time.

"I don't know Sakura" he said with a mischievous look on his face "How about you get it?"

Rolling her eyes Sakura stood up from her desk and walked over to Sasuke trying to grab the pencil out of his hand however he just took one step back when she tried to come forward before holding the pencil above his head watching her try and reach for it. Sasuke took the chance to grab her by the waist and pull her closer to him.

Sakura growled slightly "Let go of me Uchiha!"

"Are you still mad because of that little incident last week?" Sasuke asked

Sakura scowled deeper, last week end she had gotten a date with Kiba Inuzuka and they were going to the amusement park and sadly for Sakura Sasuke had also showed up there for some reason and kept showing up wherever Sakura went so much that Kiba thought there was something on between them and left in the middle of the date.

"No it's just that I'm in a hurry to get back home and far away from you as possible" Sakura said placing her hand on his chest to push him back but he wouldn't budge "You've had it out for me ever since the eighth grade, what did I do to have you act this way towards me?"

They had met when Hinata had gone to introduce her to her boyfriend Naruto and Sasuke happened to be his best friend. Ever since then Sakura swore that Sasuke was doing whatever he could to make her life as miserable as possible and whenever she asked for an explanation he would always tell her the same thing.

"I keep telling you Sakura, you're going to have to figure it out on your own" Sasuke told her still smirking and holding her tightly as she struggled.

'I've so had it with him and his attempts to ruin my life' she thought crossly

"Uchiha, I'm not going to repeat it again now let me go" Sakura said

"Hn" was his only reply keeping his smirk on his face

"You know you're pretty short" he said ignoring her question

"I'm not short" Sakura shot back still struggling to get free

"You're right I'm just taller than you" he responded looking down at her "A lot"

Sakura finally just sighed and stopped her struggles and looked down, Sasuke seemed to have taken it as a sign of surrendering and he loosened his grip a little that's when she took the opportunity to slip out of his grasp and walk towards the door before he had a chance to grab her again.

"Hey come on" Sasuke called holding her pencil hoping to taunt her some more "Here's your pencil"

Sakura turned and saw him holding it out to her but she just narrowed her eyes at him "No thanks Uchiha; keep it as a memento because I won't have to see you for an entire summer and a pencil is worth making that happen sooner"

With that she left the class room with Sasuke still standing there with a stoic expression on his face but before long his smirk returned.

"I wonder what she's going to think when she finds out that staying away from me is going to be harder than she thinks"

* * *

><p>Sakura fumed slightly as she walked out of the school gates; Sasuke's image still clear and burned into her mind haunting her. She couldn't stand him from the bottom of her heart; she really hated him. His pompous attitude; his arrogant smirk; his enormous ego and the list goes on and on; she will admit that he is handsome but he was rude and conceited as well at least that's what she saw, he was the son of the famous Uchiha corporation that were rivals with her parents corporation but she didn't hate him for that reason at all.<p>

At least during this vacation she wouldn't have to worry about dealing with his infuriating behaviour. Summer vacation was already starting off on a great note for her.

If she only knew it was about to get worse

"I'm home" Sakura called opening the door to the house or well mansion and was greeted by one of the maids

"Good afternoon Sakura-sama, you're parents are expecting you in your fathers office"

Sakura nodded "Thank you"

* * *

><p>When she got to the office she saw her mom Mebuki filing some papers and her dad Kizashi typing hurriedly on the computer. They were always so busy like this but her mom had an office of her own in a different room so she wondered why she was in here not that she wasn't allowed or anything but it was just a bit unusual.<p>

"Hi, mom and dad" she ran up to them and gave them a hug

"How was the last day of school honey?" her mother asked

Sakura smiled "It was fine" she said knowing that it was a lie but she never mentioned her falling outs with Sasuke because her parents had enough issues with the Uchiha's without her help. She didn't want to add fuel to the fire.

"So have you made plans on what you're going to do already?" asked Mebuki

"I have a few plans" she responded putting her finger on her chin as she tried to recall the plans she had made "I'm going to a concert with Ino and Hinata and I wanted to ask if we could borrow the summer house for a few days oh and I'm going to visit grandma and grandpa to and then there's-

"Sakura honey" her mother said stopping her "We need to talk to you about something...something important"

Sakura gave them a confused look before getting anxious "What is it?"

Her father nodded "Sakura sit down please"

"Ok" she said sitting beside her mother "What's going on, did I do something wrong?"

Her mother shook her head "No of course not, I have some good news and bad news. The bad news honey is that you won't be able to take any trips out of town this summer"

'Why?' Sakura thought but knowing her parents they probably had a good reason for it

"That's fine" Sakura said even though she was a bit disappointed that she wouldn't be going to the summer home with her friends but they could just hang out here as well. "What's the good news then?

Her mother seemed rather nervous and excited about giving her this part of the news

"Sakura" her father began with a steady look on his face "Your mother and I have decided to have a merge with another corporation that's why we need you here this summer as you're going to be the future heiress of the Haruno corporations you're going to have to help us finalise the necessary arrangements. There is a document that will need your signature for this to work"

Sakura stared at them surprised after all even though she attended a few events and meetings she didn't believe she was qualified to make any arrangements until she was ready for it when she was older well technically her parents were going to have her take over the company when she graduated high school.

"Wow" Sakura said

Her father nodded "Indeed there is however an agreement on this part...and a commitment from you"

Sakura coaxed her head to the side "A commitment from me?"

Her mother nodded and gave her a small smile "In order to ensure that the companies combined won't face any problems since it's owned by two different families we decided to combined the two"

"What?" alright now Sakura was really confused

"How do you plan on doing that?' she asked

There was a moment of silence between her parents and something started forming in the pit of Sakura's stomach telling her that whatever she was about to hear it was not going to be good.

"In order for this new formed company to thrive we need the future owners to be legally merged as in through marriage so it will remain a family business and avoid problems"

Sakura's mind went blank her eyes widened in complete shock she thought she heard them wrong but she knew she didn't. The future owners merged in marriage but that means…

"W-Wait that means I-I'm going to have to marry some stranger if I become the next owner of the family company?" she gaped

"You are going to becoming the owner of Haruno corporations Sakura but it's just the name of the company is going to change when you get married to the other owner" her dad explained

Sakura had to know one of the many burning questions, she tried asking this one without blowing a fuse just yet, and she was still getting through the shock "Which company are we merging with exactly?"

Her parents glanced at each other "Uchiha corporations and you'll be engaged to Sasuke Uchiha" her father said and she felt as though she would shatter right then and there she was too shocked to even speak so she listened as her father continued "This summer we're going to be dealing with the final arrangements which involves signing a contract that says you both agree to get married when you graduate and the idea is for the two of you to get well acquainted with one another this summer."

Sakura gaped at them "You're kidding right? You're really going to make me do this and get married and to Sasuke Uchiha of all people!"

Her mother looked at her with a small smile on her face trying to comfort her

"Sakura I know that this is sudden but-

When her mother reached out her hand for her to touch her daughter Sakura slapped it away "NO, I refuse to get married to that arrogant bastard!"

"Now then Sakura there's no need to-

"What kind of parents are you? How could you do this to me? An arranged marriage; I never wanted this!" she exclaimed

"Sakura calm down this instant!-

She cut her dad off and shook her head tears brimming at the corner of her eyes "No, are you nuts!? I can't calm down!"

Her parents stared at her "Sakura you should be very happy about this now-

But she cut off her mother as well and started ranting again "No; no; I'm not going to do it? Do you even care about my happiness?"

"We do care, that's why we planned for you to get to know your fiancé over this summer" her mother said gently "We just want what's best for you"

"And selling me off like this is what's best?" Sakura hissed at her "I hate you; I hate the both of you since it's obvious this company means more to you than your own daughter!"

"ENOUGH SAKURA, STOP ACTICING LIKE A CHILD" her dad shouted "YOU ARE GOING TO MEET WITH HIM, YOU ARE GOING TO SIGN THE ENGAGEMENT CONTRACT AND YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY HIM AFTER HIGHSCHOOL END OF DISCUSSION"

Sakura stared at her dad in disbelief she was too shocked her dad spoke in a calmer colder tone then.

"Next week we're going to meet with the Uchiha's to sign the engagement contract then both you and Sasuke will be officially engaged and I expect you to have you act cleaned up by then because we need those papers in by the end of the summer"

* * *

><p>Sakura ran up to her room as fast as she could and locked the door. She slid down to the floor with her back against the door and finally; how could her parents do that to her? She wondered why this was happening to her; she didn't ask for any of this.<p>

"My life is over" she whispered

After about what felt like hours of crying Sakura got up from the floor and went to the bath room; although it was only five pm now she just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up ever again. Sakura changed into a white tank top and shorts before landing on her bed closing her eyes and turning her back from the window to avoid the remaining sunlight for the day.

'Please' Sakura thought 'Let this all be a bad dream'

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up early the next morning as in six am. She lied in bed for about an hour thinking about the turn of events yesterday that had gone from happy summer to worst time of her life and Sasuke Uchiha of all people, the one person she despised most was the cause of it.<p>

The thoughts of him ran through her mind and she frowned deeply, tears threatening to fall from the corner of her eyes. She allowed her parents to do many things to her and make many decisions for her in her past but this one was completely crossing the line.

'To think they want me to marry that arrogant jerk' she thought 'All he'll do is make my life a living hell more than he already does'

She should be the one to decide who she wants to marry. That was one of the choices she believed she was entitled to make on her own.

'I'll be damned if I let them make this choice for me' Sakura thought about what they were asking and the more she did the more she realised how insane the very idea was. To get married to Sasuke, if that was the case then she might as well give everything up now because there was no way she would be able to live a life with him.

'Now I really wish I told my parents about hating him' Sakura thought as she sat up 'I can't go through this'

Sakura thought long and hard for a while till eight; she knew that she didn't want this but she had to think of a way to make her parents realise that what they were doing was stupid and wrong and out of the question.

She dialled a group chat and waited until two voices greeted her "Ino, Hinata I need your help."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke Uchiha really, your parents are making you get married to him?" Ino asked in shock "Who even has arranged marriages anymore?"<p>

Sakura nodded looking at her child hood friend Ino Yamanaka, she had long blonde hair that was tied in a pony tail; had a wonderful figure most girls would kill for and baby blue eyes. Ino was a bit obsessed with her looks but she was also kind and a great friend to Sakura and Hinata.

"I-I'm sorry S-Sakura" stuttered her other friend Hinata Hyuga

Hinata was the future heiress of Hyuga corporations, she had long dark blue hair and white eyes with a hint of lavender in them a trait for all Hyuga's , she was rather shy and timid though both Sakura and Ino knew she had been dating Naruto Uzumaki which happened to be Sasuke's best friend.

"This is messed up Sakura but maybe it won't be so bad to meet with him after all you guys already know each other so there's no need to break the ice" Ino said trying to make Sakura smile a little but that only deepened her frown and she shook her head

"No way Ino look I don't know what you see in that guy but all I see is a self conceited jerk and I don't want to be tied down to him of all people" Sakura stated coldly

She then looked at her friend with pleading eyes "Please guys, I really need your help. You have to help me think of a way out of this mess. I will never be able to face Sasuke as my fiancé. He's been on my case ever since the eighth grade I can't ever see myself having a life with someone like that"

Sakura clenched her fists in anger and anxiety. She didn't know what to do or who to turn to if her two best friends couldn't help her.

Ino and Hinata looked at Sakura with sympathetic eyes; they knew how much Sakura resented Sasuke.

"M-Maybe you should try to talk to your parents again S-Sakura?" suggested Hinata

Sakura shook her head "You should've heard them Hinata, they told me like it was good news like I was going to be leaping over the hills when they told me"

Ino didn't comment which was weird since this was Ino. The two girls looked at the blonde who appeared to be deep in thought on something.

"Ino?" called Sakura waving her hand in front of her face

Suddenly Ino slammed her hands on the desk "I'VE GOT IT"

Hinata and Sakura jumped back in fright "Jeez do you have to scare us like that?"

"Y-yeah Ino don't be so loud, my father will hear us" Hinata said in a hushed tone

Ino sighed "Sorry but I've got an idea that might work if we can pull it off"

Sakura and Ino leaned in to hear her out, Ino smiled and that was usually the smile they saw before they got grounded for a really, really long time.

"Sakura, you're going to run away"

There was utter silence for about a minute

"WHAT?" Sakura shouted but then her two friends shushed her and she slapped a hand over her mouth

She stared at Ino who had a massive grin on her face "Ino you can't be serious"

"As serious as a heart attack Sakura dear" Ino chirped standing up placing her hands on her hips "We're going to help you run away from home"

Hinata held out her hand "I-Ino I'm not sure that's a good idea. We could all get into a lot of trouble if we-

"Look it's not forever guys" Ino explained "You'll only go missing this summer that's all but we're going to make your parents think it's forever and while they're grieving about it they're bound to say that this agreement of theirs with the Uchiha's wasn't worth their only daughter running away and they'll say how much they regret it and how much they wished they'd never done it then at the end of the summer you'll come back and the matter is resolved"

Sakura gaped at Ino and shook her head frantically "Ino that plan is insane even for you."

Ino looked at her "What are you talking about?"

"Well for one thing it's crazy and secondly even if I did run away I wouldn't have anywhere to stay and I wouldn't know where to go where they couldn't find me. On top of that if I only went missing this summer there's still the chance that they won't change their mind and still agreed to have me engaged to Sasuke when I come back"

Ino stared at Sakura like she was stupid "Sakura you just mentioned that your parents wanted to complete the finalization of the agreement this summer therefore you can still get out of it even if it's still against your parent's wishes, these kinds of deals usually mean there has to be a contract of some sort not just verbal agreement and there has to be a due date so if you're gone then-

"Then I can't sign the papers for their agreement to be finalised!" Sakura said jumping up throwing her hands in the air "Ino you're a genius! There's something I never thought I'd say"

Ino smiled "Thanks and hey!"

The two girls sat back down "So now it's time to make the arrangements so we can have you gone before the first meeting that's when you said you had to sign the papers right?"

Sakura nodded thinking about how her dad had yelled at her when she said she refused. She knew that if she had gone to the meeting she wouldn't be able to resist them very much under intimidation.

"First we have to figure out a location for you to go" Ino said "Then there's also transport; money; supplies; residence-

"I-Ino take it easy" Hinata said noticing how hyped Ino was getting about doing this.

Any time they got in trouble their story usually started off with Ino thought or Ino said we should or Ino wanted to or Ino planned and it was Hinata who usually got them out of trouble but in order to do that she had to be with her friends and get into the trouble in order to help them out of it.

"You'll help me to right Hinata?" Sakura asked well more like begged with her hands together starring at Hinata with those puppy dog eyes

"Of course" Hinata said without stuttering "I'd do anything for you Sakura"

Ino pumped her fist in the air; she then got out her laptop and a pen and note book writing down Operation Protecting Blossom from the Raven

"Right now we need to figure out where you'll be going and staying when you get there"

Sakura anime sweat dropped looking at Ino as she wrote down that operation name and code names for her and Sasuke.

"I-I have an idea" Hinata said raising her hand

Ino pointed to her with the pen "Ok let's hear it Lavender tell Tinkerbelle your idea"

Hinata smiled at her code name "Um well there's an island not too far from Konoha in the land of waves, it's called Misaki Island, my family bought a summer house there but we're not using it this year so...I can get the keys"

Ino typed up the place on the computer and got the details of the island, it was a great tourist attraction "Hinata that's brilliant well what do you say Sakura?"

Sakura nodded "Yeah, my parents wouldn't think to come looking for me there. They'd be expecting me to hide in the shadows and not tan on the beach"

"Exactly" Ino said

"T-This might work" stuttered Hinata fiddling with her fingers nervously "Oh but if we're caught..."

"I'll take the blame for everything" Sakura promised with determination in her eyes "You have to promise me that you won't take the blame for any of this"

Ino and Hinata stopped for a moment before nodding "We promise"

"Then let's continue..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of the first chapter; I hope you enjoyed it and look out for chapter two <strong>

**Also don't forget to review! **


End file.
